One More Time
by wulfiefreek
Summary: Naruto, sick of being called 'faggot' by his classmates, finally decides to show them who's boss. :D GaaNaru IS BEING ADOPTED DISCONTINUED Unluvable Misfit has been givin permission to continue this :)
1. Chapter 1

One More Time

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in this story :P_

_Description: Naruto, sick of being called 'faggot' by his classmates, finally decides to show them who's boss. :D GaaNaru_

_One shot, written by Holly :3_

* * *

_Naruto slumped down the hall of his high school. He hated the way people would back away when he walked by, calling him 'freak' or, the newest one 'faggot'. His lovely ex-best friend gave him that nickname. Sasuke Uchiha… now the leader of gang called Kobashi, which included Gaara Subaku and Neji Hyuuga. They're latest hobby was calling Naruto any name they could think of just to insult him. _

_Naruto had always been the happy go lucky obnoxious boy that was friends with everyone, until Sasuke had decided to randomly stop being friends with him, and when that happened, he was shunned by the rest of the school. Anyone who wasn't liked by Sasuke Uchiha, was a nobody._

_Soon after, Naruto began to swell into a depression, becoming an empty shell. He wore more black, ate less, talked less, and was just all around a completely different person. That's when the name calling began. When Naruto would walk down the halls, Sasuke would smirk and mutter "watch out for the emo kid," and his groupies would giggle. Whatever the hell that meant._

_For every week there was a new one, some weren't as bad as others, but they all struck Naruto at the same velocity. They all made him feel worse and worse. The recent one, 'faggot' happened to be the one he was the _least_ fond of. For some reason, that word just made him react violently, he _hated _it. Maybe it was because Sasuke had no idea how correct he actually was. In fact, Naruto feared that the main reason Sasuke stopped being friends with him was because he had somehow found out the awful truth._

"_Hey Faggot"_

_Naruto looked up, there was Sasuke and his gang. Naruto clenched his jaw and kept walking._

" _Hey _faggot _I was talking to you" Sasuke said with a smirk._

_Naruto inhaled deeply, trying not to say something that would make it worse._

"_What do you want Sasuke?" He asked moodily. Sasuke grinned._

"_I'm glad to see that you're responding to your new nickname" he said, Neji and Gaara snickered._

"_Shut up, ass wipe" Naruto growled at him._

"_Oh the kitty has a temper" Sasuke crooned. Naruto clamped his jaw shut._

_The bell for fourth period rang, and the hallway that had been filled with people before, now seemed deserted. Now Naruto had no protection. He wasn't sure if Sasuke would try to physically hurt him now that there was no one around, but he didn't want to stay long enough to find out. Naruto began to walk towards his next class, hoping Sasuke wouldn't do anything. Unfortunately, as he walked by, a hand grabbed him firmly by the shoulder and spun him around._

_It was Gaara Subaku. The darling red head that was the object of his fantasy's in sixth grade. (keep in mind that in the sixth grade his fantasy's had a pg rating) Gaara was wearing a smirk, and his hand was still clamped hard on Naruto's shoulder. _

"_Where do you think you're going? Faggot." Sasuke asked._

_And that's when Naruto lost it._

"_CALL ME FAGGOT ONE MORE TIME YOU ASS WIPE AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW GAY I REALLY AM!" Naruto burst out, shoving past Gaara and slamming Sasuke into a locker. And then, before Naruto could truly process what he had just said and done, he ran to his next class._

* * *

_Halfway through ninth period, Naruto suddenly had to use the bathroom. Not that he actually had to piss or anything, he just _really _didn't want to deal with Sasuke and his dumb gang after school. How could he have been so stupid as to say that?? What the hell was he thinking?? Nothing, apparently. _

_Naruto glanced down at his watch, 4:45. Good, none of them should be in school. It was his perfect chance to leave. He listened; making sure no one was in the bathroom, before quietly unlocking the ugly teal stall door. Naruto made as little noise as possible as he swiftly walked to his locker._

_Naruto fumbled with the lock, it took him three tries to get it open. He suddenly felt very nervous. He kneeled down to collect his books, and hopefully find a sweat shirt to wear and cover his face on the way out._

_Naruto didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, but he did notice the gentle breathing that was close to his ear._

"Hello Kitten"_ That someone purred. Naruto jumped, then whipped around to face whoever it was. Naruto's eyes widened and his face drained of all its blood._

_It was Gaara Subaku, and Naruto suddenly felt very sick._

"_So tell me," Gaara began as he leaned forward and placed his hand on the locker near Naruto's head, affectively trapping Naruto between himself and the locker._

"_What exactly are you going to do to me if I call you...faggot?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face._

"_Get away from me!" Naruto spat as he tried to unsuccessfully get away from Gaara._

_Gaara pushed Naruto back against the Locker and stepped closer to him._

"_No really Uzumaki," Gaara purred. "What would you do to me?" _

_Naruto's face was beat red._

"_I wouldn't do anything." Naruto insisted._

"_Hm, I'm disappointed in you Uzumaki. I was hoping…" Gaara trailed off and grinned at him._

_Naruto felt like he was suffocating, Gaara was so close, if he moved even an inch forward their bodies would be touching._

"_What the hell do you want from me?" Naruto asked._

_Gaara gave him a wicked smiled, before leaning in close and whispering in Naruto's ear,_

"_I want you to grab me, throw me on the floor and fuck me."_

_Naruto felt a fresh wave of heat on his face. He absolutely could not believe what he had just heard._

"_Wha-!?" Naruto began, but before he could finish his sentence, Gaara had smashed his lips with Naruto's. _

_Naruto had to hold back a moan as Gaara's hands found his waist and his hips grinded against Naruto's._

_Dear god this boy was evil. Was he playing with him…or did he _really _want Naruto that badly? Not that Naruto really cared at this point. He had already wrapped his arms around the love hungry red head and was kissing him back._

* * *

Melody: Dear God Holly I Freaking Love this story. Will you please continue this story?

Tina: Holy bajesum crow… I… I can't even talk right now… I- I think I just jazzed in my pants a litt- a lot… Well, I better clean this up… uh… Holy crap! Just wow!!! I freaking love you Holly! Just… I can't… just wow!

Holly: Well, since you guys are practically twisting my arm behind my back…I guess I'll add more chapters :3 But, I do believe we should see what the dear reader's have to say :D

Tina: I'm a reader! I think it's freaking amazing like holy freaking freak on… on a freaking crack pipe! I love it!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Holly's back! OK, so I'm continuing this ex-one-shot I guess?

Disclaimer: I Do not own… Naruto! (Or a Lexus, dang!):D

I would like to thank anyone who reviewed, story alerted, favorite and whatever elsed this story :D it made meh bereh happeh :D

At this particular moment in time, Naruto happened to be in his room, freaking out, to put it mildly. Before anything huge could happen between him and Gaara, the schools lovely janitor just so happened to be doing his job that day, and ruined their 'fun'.

_Hmmm, Let's see _Naruto thought to himself as he plopped on his bed.

_Mistake number one, replying to Sasuke. _That was probably the mistake that cannoned all of today's…after school activities.

_Mistake number two, idiotic outburst. _Holy crap, he could barely recall what he had shouted now, but he knew it was way out of line, and probably payed for his death sentence.

_Mistake number three, kissing Gaara back. _Maybe that had been his biggest mistake of all, but damn, Subaku had made it clear what he wanted, and Naruto couldn't help but want it back.

So now Naruto had no idea what to do. Should he talk to Gaara, see if he was serious, and try to set up a relationship? Or should he ignore the temper mental red head and pretend nothing happened. Or would that just piss Gaara off? That he certainly didn't want. He also didn't want to have a one night stand. Naruto Uzumaki was no man-whore.

Naruto half-wished everything could just go back to the way things were in middle school, when his biggest worry was if his mother would drive him to the mall so he could hang out with Sasuke that weekend. Or whether or not he had enough money to buy the latest game in the series he was playing.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Well, those days were never coming back.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto's eyes shot open as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. _Well this is unusual, _he thought. Naruto really didn't use his phone for texting, the only times he got a text message was when him mother had been yelling up to him for ten minutes, but he couldn't hear her because he had his music waaaay too loud. Or if his sister needed something stupid, like asking if she could borrow his car (obviously the answer would always be no) or if he had a pair of pants she could borrow (which he promptly ignored).

Naruto smiled when he saw the number, it was unknown, which meant it was probably a mistake, and no one needed anything from him right now. He flipped open his phone and read the message.

_Hey Babe_

Naruto laughed, it definitely wasn't for him.

**Sorry, you've got the wrong number**

Naruto sighed and put his arms behind his head.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

What the hell?

Naruto picked up his phone, checking the message. It was from the same number as before.

_So this isn't Naruto Uzumaki?_

OK, that's just plain weird.

**Um yes? Who is this?**

How else was he supposed to respond to that? And who the hell was calling him 'babe'?

_Don't tell me you forgot about me already? … I thought I had made a pretty lasting impression this afternoon ;)_

**Gaara?**

Naruto could his cheeks heat up. Since when did Gaara Subaku flirt? Naruto wasn't sure which he thought was stranger, the hallway meeting or the creepy text messages.

_The one and only babe, so are your parents gonna be home this weekend or what?_

OK, now this was really getting weird, and Naruto could only handle so much, especially when people were toying with him. He turned his phone off and chucked it across the room.

And to think that Naruto had thought that today might be a good one.

(with Gaara)

Neji and Sasuke had taken Gaara's phone while he went to the bathroom. Sasuke had really been starting to piss him off lately, especially with his latest stunt. In all truth, Gaara had never hated Naruto, or even disliked the kid. Sasuke and Neji had been his first friends in a long time, so instead of going against them, he went with them. Unfortunately that meant he had to help torture people that Sasuke didn't like. And now the stupid Uchiha was trying to get back at Naruto by making Gaara play with his emotions.

**Flash Back To Lunch Earlier That Day**

_Gaara was sitting next to a very pissed looking Sasuke._

_Sasuke had been like that after Naruto had blurted out something unexpected in the hall, then ran away._

"_Some nerve that Uzumaki kid has, did you see him shove me up against that locker?" It was more of a rhetorical question. It didn't need an answer, but Gaara nodded anyway._

_A good ten minutes went by before anybody said anything. Finally Neji broke the silence._

"_Clearly you wish to get back at Naruto…why not play with his emotions?" Neji suggested._

_Sasuke pondered this for a while._

"_Why, Neji, I do think you have something there" Sasuke said as he grinned slowly._

"_let's see, we all know that Naruto used to have a crush on Gaara" Sasuke began. Gaara raised his eyebrows at this. No, not everyone knew. Apparently Gaara was out of the loop with this one._

"_I was thinking, since Naruto knows Neji and I have girlfriends, and Gaara is single, no offense man, what if Gaara made Naruto think he liked him? Then after Naruto falls completely head over heels in love with Gaara, he totally gets dumped." Sasuke said with a grin._

"_No." Gaara said, his tone final._

"_Why not? Neither of us can do it… and I doubt Naruto trusts me…" Sasuke said, his voice trailing off._

_Gaara hesitated before responding. He didn't want to lose his friends, they were the only friends he had, but he also didn't want to destroy someone just because Sasuke could be an ass sometimes-or all the time._

"_Fine… but I don't have to do anything right?" Gaara asked grumpily._

"_That's the spirit! And no, just make him fall in love with you," Sasuke said._

"_I say we make the first move tonight, after school Gaara can wait near his locker. Then when he sees's Uzumaki he just Has to fluster him up a bit, make it seem like Gaara's interested." Neji said._

_Sasuke nodded in agreement. "what do you say Gaara? Are you in?" Sasuke asked._

_Gaara sighed, there was no way he could get out of this._

"_Fine"_

**End Flashback**

Gaara sighed as he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He hadn't meant things to go so far, and he especially hadn't meant to kiss Naruto. He had no idea what had come over him. And the whole grinding hips thing? Gaara had to make a small trip to the bathroom after that…

Gaara looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't actually _like_ Uzumaki, did he?

(With Sasuke and Neji)

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's responses to his text messages from 'Gaara'. The kid sure was stupid for believing Gaara actually like him.

Gaara entered Sasuke's room and sat down with the boys.

"what are you two doing with my phone?" He asked.

"Helping" Neji responded with a grin as he handed Gaara back his phone.

Done, ok how was that?

I thought I should try to explain the situation more, and explain why Gaara is sooo out of character :D

Review? :3 pweez? I promise I'll update sooner then last time lol


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, so I feel like a jackass. I was going to update…but k-pop totally took over my life. Sorry TT_TT

Anyway now that I'm in college, and I have no life, no time for anything, so if anyone wants to adopt this story, let me know. Do with it what you will. I'll put complete on this story. Again so sorry!

I loved all of you reviewers, you made me feel amazing, and I feel like shit that I cant continue this for you

Please forgive meh!


End file.
